


Family Sticks Together

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [8]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Demigirl Character, Family Bonding, Found Family, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: A small interaction between Jade and her sibling Robin.
Series: Fankids Canon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Family Sticks Together

“But, no, okay, he’s got this smile that… ohh it’s so cute!”

Jade rolls her eyes. Robin liked to ramble about a new person about every other week. Today it happened to be some guy by the name of “Jeremy is just… amazing!” Jade gives them time to let it out. She can’t say no to this particular sibling for some reason. “And then! He smiled at me!” Robin squeals, earning themselves a dirty look from Jade.

“Sorry… I’m just… He’s so…!

Robin is so excited they can’t even finish their sentence.

“Yeah… I got that…” They smile at her and she can’t stay mad.

They gasp softly and Jade looks around to see what Robin is gaping at. “This must be the guy then…” Jade thinks.

He smiles at Robin and doesn’t even spare Jade a glance. Good. “Hey, it’s Robin, right?”

Robin’s eyes grow wide. “You know my name?” It makes the boy chuckle.

“Well, I mean, yeah. You’ve got a cute face.” Robin blushes bright red. Jade is about to make a sarcastic remark and leave until the boy gives her a look.

“You mind, goth girl?”

Anger flares in Jade’s chest. The only person allowed to live after calling her that is-

“Thank you, but my sister and I have to go. Have a nice day.”

Robin grabs Jade’s hand lightly and steers her away from the boy. Confusion fills Jade but she allows Robin to lead her around.

When Robin finally stops and turns around to look at Jade, Jade looks as confused as she feels.

“What?”

Jade raises her shoulders in a shrug, shaking her head and raising her eyebrows. “I-… I don’t know, I just… don’t you like him?”

They shrug. “He was being an ass to you. I care about you more. You are family after all. We gotta stick together.”

The statement is so nonchalant and matter of fact, Jade is at a loss for words. She feels the overwhelming emotions burn her throat, but she pushes it down and clears her throat. Jade shoves her hands into her pockets.

“M’kay than… Whatever you say.”

Robin smiles at her and starts walking beside Jade again. After a few moments, Jade silently pulls a hand out of her pocket and wraps her arm around Robin’s shoulders. The brunette smiles softly at her but says nothing.


End file.
